There Is Method To My MaDnEsS
by The Broken Shadow Child
Summary: Thoughts. Just thoughts float around in my head. From when I was working at that wretched hellhole, to when I was murdering those children, and even after that. Yeah, sure, everybody has thoughts roaming around in their heads, but none are that important. And none are plagued with the voices of children from which they murdered.


**Hello my Shadows! I have been preoccupied with family issues that have been occurring for a while now, and have only recently escalated, so I'm sorry to say that another chapter of The Reckoning of the Slightly Insane will have to be postponed. Instead, I have decided that I would write a story about the Purple Guy aka William Afton from Five Nights At Freddy's to keep you busy. If you don't like FNAF, then I have failed you, sorry. :( But, if you do, then I'm glad that I have made something that you can possibly enjoy!**

 **Anyways, keep in mind, as I have barely started to watch a Let's Play of FNAF: Sister Location, I can only write based on the first four games of which I have seen, not that this story will take place in any specific place in the timeline. Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoy this story of insanity. (It will also give you a sort of idea of how Rin may or may not act during his story.)**

 **P.S. Even though I haven't played/seen the full game yet, I have been consumed by the songs on YouTube and fanart concerning the game. My favorite pictures being these two:**

 **art/Rust-Underneath-643409866**

 **art/Remorse-641572737**

 **(Support the amazing and talented kawacy! And enjoy the story!)**

* * *

 _How could you have done that?_

That seems to be a very popular question, to which I answer with a tilt of the head and a shrug:

 _What's so wrong about it? I haven't really hurt anyone._

I don't exactly have a reason as to why I do what I do other than:

 _That it's exciting. Exhilarating, really._

To hear the screams of struggle, the blood flowing out. It fills me with an eagerness I can't explain.

The light that carries a child's hopes and dreams vanishing into the cold, air-conditioned air, envelopes me into a feverish state that can only be stopped by more

bloodshed.

 _Why?_ I would usually hear people say.

 _Why not?_ That was an easy question to answer. I always smiled when I answered that one.

I really wasn't all that bad, my reasons just couldn't form into words. It's not my fault that I'm like this. I already know it's me.

Honestly, I love children, yet...actually, I hate them. Again, I have no completely logical reason.

As I stand in the back room, invisible to cameras and witnesses, a smile creeps onto my blood-stained face.

 _You can't save them. It's already too late._

Stop trying. It's useless. Worthless. A waste of your time. Just like me.

Too far gone. Too far gone to be saved.

 _What have I become?_

Glancing over the children, I am overwhelmed by a strong sense of dread. My smile fades...

 _Why...Why the hell would I do this!?_

Looking at the blood on my hands reminds me, I'm inhuman. A cold, heartless sadist. It reminds me that:

 _It's fun. It's entertaining to know just how many stabs it takes each child to die!_

But, people shouldn't worry so much. I've saved them.

They can be in a place that they've always loved...for eternity.

I took care when placing their bodies into the suits.

I took care that each limb was where it was supposed to go.

I made sure they were comfortable in their new graves.

They loved the animatronics, why would they mind if they became them?

My smile returns from my thoughts and I smirk.

You know, getting children to follow you is amazingly easy, they're so gullible. They'll believe anything you say, no matter how sinister the meaning behind such

wordplay is.

I remember when I was a kid, I wasn't the best of kids, but I wasn't the worst either.

Look, another way to put this is, I was SAVING the world from the possible chance of more murderers and killers. I did something that HELPED people. I should be

considered a savior. Not a cold-blooded cutthroat. But, eh, what're you gonna do about it?

I don't even know why everyone makes a big deal about it, only a few children were killed.


End file.
